


a birthday wish

by zzleepy



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Short Drabble, Unrequited Love, sad hours, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzleepy/pseuds/zzleepy
Summary: when youngjo blew the candle, he makes a wish that won’t come true anyway.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: lost love letters





	a birthday wish

**Author's Note:**

> i keep trying to make something cute and happy but i always end up making it sad sorry ✌️
> 
> feel free to scream at me or whatever

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


when the birthday song came to an end, youngjo watches the members run around, dance merrily and scream their greetings obnoxiously loud; which makes him burst in genuine laughter, the corners of his lips raised stupidly high and his stomach clenching painfully. happiness blooms in his heart, his chest being embraced by a warmth he’s never known. before he knew it, he has earned five loving brothers and one new, beautiful family that he hoped he would be with for as long as he possibly could. more than he has aged, he thinks of the fact that he has spent the last year with his members, and it leaves a beautiful feeling in his chest.  


when hwanwoong suddenly tackles him from behind and pulls him into a hug, he almost trips; both from the sudden physical contact and from something else. he’d rather not name it, because he didn’t exactly know what it was. maybe it was his breathtaking smile, the amount of happiness he allows his face to show, his warmest touches and the way he fits perfectly in youngjo’s arms; maybe somewhere along the way, it became _love._  


but that wasn’t allowed; not any of the million things hwanwoong makes him feel. the life he has chosen did not allow it; yet his selfish heart has disobeyed, and chose _hwanwoong,_ of all people. he spent the year trying to push them all off, to wrap all those thoughts and bury them somewhere deep in the back of his head, but they sometimes undo themselves, knocking loudly at youngjo’s heart again. the way hwanwoong looked genuinely happy for youngjo fades everything else in the background; the silly mess his members have become and their loud and seemingly endless greetings. the warmth and closeness of hwanwoong’s skin makes him remember everything he’s tried his hardest to forget; the fact that this is all there is to the two of them— friendship and company, hugs and smiles, and nothing more.  


but he isn’t complaining, he has long accepted it the moment these feelings sparked inside him. he has poured water all over it the moment it threatened to burst aflame, knowing it would only leave burn scars on the walls of his chest. little did he know that it never died— in fact, it probably grew brighter and wilder, much like the fire lit on the flimsy candle of the birthday cake the members have brought for him. their chatter of urging him to blow away the candle mixes with his thoughts; to finally put an end to his feelings, when hwanwoong speaks up excitedly and tells him to make a wish.  


contrary to his initial thoughts, suddenly, the only thing he could wish for was _hwanwoong;_ to perhaps be more than what they are, to be _allowed_ to tell him what he feels, and maybe if the gods are kind, to hear his words be said back to him. he could only wish to know what hwanwoong’s lips taste like, to learn how his touch would feel in places they don’t allow others to. he wishes to know how being loved by hwanwoong feels like, to be looked at him with eyes he doesn’t show to just anyone. he could only wish to know what a genuine _’i love you’_ would sound if it came from hwanwoong’s mouth.  


and he entrusts them all to the air he blows on the candle; the members screaming loudly again as he watches hwanwoong break into a smile, joining the others in their merry celebration. youngjo pretends he didn’t hear his heart break, and jumps along with the groups’ jolly antics and loud birthday chants.  


unfortunately, everything he wished for is everything that wouldn’t come true—  


—but he wishes for it anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if ur ever feeling lonely and want to freak out abt rawoong or oneus or ateez hmu: [@svnnysvnwoo_](https://mobile.twitter.com/svnnysvnwoo_)
> 
> bye ily


End file.
